<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecall by PlayerLeftBehind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788834">Homecall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerLeftBehind/pseuds/PlayerLeftBehind'>PlayerLeftBehind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Original, Bad English, Gen, Kinda slow passing, Major Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Please Kill Me, Time Travel, Wait for the action lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerLeftBehind/pseuds/PlayerLeftBehind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecall: A visit (as by a doctor or a repair person) to a home to provide a requested service.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Cybertron's New Golden Age is here to shine.</p><p>Unacquainted with the secrets of the past that lie beyond their grasp, the stories of multiple Cybertronians come together to shape the modernity of the future.</p><p>A phantom danger lurks as it redirects itself to the origin of it all. What is really going on?</p><p>Time never stops running.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>(Post-G1-almost-BW fanfiction.)</p><p>Kind of a prototype for a project that I yet have to write. I haven't written anything in a long time. Hope you like it. I accept any criticism and recommendations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodimus | Rodimus Prime &amp; Ultra Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data translation completed.</p><p>October 2nd. Year 2010.<br/>
Mechanical planet “Cybertron.”<br/>
Sansaw Sanserre Airspace.<br/>
[ Limits with New Velocitron Megastadia. ]<br/>
Scout ship ZKX-L4 “Rhenus.”<br/>
Specifications: 110 meters. 4 torpedo bays. 10 sub-guns. 40 laser projectiles. Very fast in combat. Quantum jump capacity. Internal laboratory.<br/>
Autobot crew (<strong>7</strong>) in operation.</p><p>
  <em>The war is over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forget the Earth.</em>
</p><p>A quote worth remembering momentarily in the presence of the past.</p><p>After the explosion of Blaster City, few global craters could match the standard of destruction that Cybertronian technology was capable of. This was no exception.</p><p>Close to the city-stadiums of New Velocitron, the so-called <em>Dead Plains of Sansaw Sanserre</em> once were the territory of small factories that were used for the construction of weapons and orbital defenses; a stark contrast to the peaceful city that occupied itself in the vicinity of the violent resource manufacturing area.</p><p>After all, it was one of the few that weren't located near the Badlands of the planet.</p><p>Handling and transporting cargoes of unstable energon, chaotic paraphernalia created from the source of the Energy Chamber itself, advanced tools of high caliber and / or unknown origins, and among many other things that served under its main operational functions. A tiny goldmine of experimental firepower, protected by the Autobot High Council long before entities like Optimus Prime even existed.</p><p>Useful during the first Golden Age, and frowned upon in modern times. Too dangerous for even having harbored a slight degree of population. Too selfish to have seen weakness.</p><p>Ambition would have been its ironic ruin point as soon as the interests of Megatron and his Decepticons became clear. And just like that, the tyrant found no better idea to destroy the hopes of his enemies than to annihilate each of the positions that provided them security. Shortly after Blaster City, all other facilities that guaranteed resistance were witheringly looted and destroyed.</p><p>A good difference from the disastrous misfortune that occurred in other tragic events would have to be that the geographical formations of these plains were not greatly compromised by the damage; for in relation to other monumental planetary tragedies, the failure of Sansaw was not as catastrophic as it might sound. It was, in fact, forgettable.</p><p>Forgettable given the existence of so many much worse examples that have left—then almost in parallel—their eternal scars on the metal surface.</p><p>The productive efforts of the population were sufficient proof that even the bases of sorrowful environments like these could be set up with seeds. But the dead plains were gray; filled with holes, debris, and scattered pieces of waste from the atomized ancient city with powerfully unpleasant odors of decomposed fuel and faint traces of high-capacity ionized gas radiation.</p><p>
  <em>Radiation.</em>
</p><p>How it went unnoticed by cleanup crews' scanners remains a mystery, but by the time they finally found out there were at least four Micromaster racers in stasis and in quarantine due to interference from energon running through their circuits with components of an unidentified infectious element in their CNA (cybernucleic acid.)</p><p>It was a thing to expect that arguments and squabbles between some not-so-modest 'Bots defending different ideologies would come out first before a team was dispatched to investigate and solve the mystery behind the problem.</p><p>Perceptor and Fixit already had a whole team working on samples from the radiation cells to make a solution to heal the infected.</p><p>The Technobots were the first choice for the other type of work. Computron alone would manage to fight off any external invasion on his own systems.</p><p>Jetfire joined them on a whim.</p><p>But Ultra Magnus...</p><p>He was looking out the window.</p><p>The heads of the buildings had an interesting architecture that reminded him of the most impressive and massive works of art in all the fullness of Iacon. Circular and brilliant constructions, long and omnipotent. Lights and all kinds of mechanical attractions in their beauty that reflected the richness of the Cybertron from millions of years ago.</p><p>Magnus could see its black remains.</p><p>Through the grim clouds.</p><p>All cremated and turned to ashes.</p><p>{ T-Minus 20 breems to land on safe ground. Preparing protective thermo-layer for energon malware. }</p><p>He could feel some small vestiges of his spark fade slightly at the invisible touch of memory.</p><p>The time that had passed since the war to this point, and he still felt the pain of loss. Loss a future that was taken away for many.</p><p>A memory of a sad past that still haunted Cybertron. One that made him take his hands off the rails of his podium, so he could close them. His fists clenched.</p><p><em>A wonderful Cybertron.</em> That would have been, had they followed a better path. He commented to him so many, many years ago.</p><p>And Optimus was now nothing more than another forgotten shadow, along with others that can no longer be part of the result now that they have the opportunity to produce it.</p><p>But Ultra Magnus watches and contemplates. To him, it was a long time since he had found himself in fields beyond the safe places of his beloved planet.</p><p>Politics, of course.</p><p>“Try not to rely too much on autopilot, Strafe. Go down cautiously. We have to make sure that our thermal defenses can withstand bio-attacks.”</p><p>“Understood.” The winged Technobot, positioned on a slope in front of everyone else, then proceeded to tap on screens above his head and create a holographic rudder.</p><p>“Nosecone and Afterburner, please evaluate the radiation levels and how they affect the Rhenus as we get closer. Any drastic change that may guide us to the epicenter of the anomaly has to be reported.” The two mentioned complained about the commander's orders, and they were already in operation.</p><p>The Rhenus was not as outrageously large a spacecraft as the flag cruisers he had grown accustomed to from so many years exercising military command over armies, detachments, fleets, and more. But it didn't bother him. He liked organization, and it was easy to attend to every need in such a closed space.</p><p>The bridge was exactly that. It occupied almost 40% of the ship with the other 60% relying on scientific spaces for research and development. The quantum engines weren't a big deal but—even if they weren't the best—they guaranteed speed. The Autobot Ministry of Science proved to be very effective with the regulations for every work vehicle.</p><p>Screens on one hand, numbers and equations on the other. He could be sure 'Bots like Scattershot and Lightspeed were bored, but all the other Technobots probably felt right at home. They couldn't be more connected to each other.</p><p>But even so, Magnus was able to understand the bond of the combination, and what it means to share the same internal motivations with others; knowledge by which he knew that as much as it wasn't fully reflected, both rude and scandalous and not-so-brainy Technobots were happy to be surrounded by each other while they worked. Their simple presence in the same room feeding their true self.</p><p>Of all the gestalts, Computron was without a doubt the most <em>technical.</em></p><p>Scattershot's strength.<br/>
Nosecone's pragmatism.<br/>
Afterburner's thrill.<br/>
Lightspeed's dreams.<br/>
Strafe's ability.</p><p>Some values, a product.</p><p>Jetfire understood it equally and mixed easily. His passion for science would have led him to join the party as soon as he corrected one of the digits in Nosecone's calculations to replace it with a 00.037.</p><p>Magnus left his command podium behind to take a few steps in reverse. The joints moved their skeletal mechanisms to accommodate on his seat. When he once again admired everyone on the bridge doing their duties, he felt satisfied.</p><p>He would pull out a DataPad—given to him by Rodimus Prime—from one of the compartments in his arms. He read, but then he'd put the object down as soon as he looked straight ahead. Placing one of his hands supporting his own steel chin (the other arm resting on the left armrest), he would make sure that the glasses he always carried with him could mislead others from the lost sight of his optics looking over nothing.</p><p>Over the clouds.</p><p>All over the outside of the window.</p><p>Looking to achieve catharsis by remembering.</p><p>
  <em>How did this day start?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And why does something of it feel familiar...?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty much the start of a miniseries of short stories (not really self-concluding) that are somehow linked to a bigger project I want to write someday. I have so many things prepared... But it depends whether I am in a writing mood or not haha.</p><p>So there are no hot spots in this universe, therefore the nature of Sansaw Sanserre as a place on Cybertron is pure creative freedom on my part.</p><p>Rodimus and Magnus are my babies. You can expect interaction between them in next chapters.</p><p>If you want to comment or give a criticism about the work as it goes, I appreciate every message. I keep learning my way.</p><p>Sorry for the bad English! I try my best to make everything understandable (and comfortable) for reading. If I make a grammar mistake, I'd love to know.</p><p>Hope you enjoy~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>